The Bull's Lieutenant
by winterpendragon
Summary: The Inquisitor can't stop thinking about Krem
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening and Elaidrid Trevelyan was lingering at the stables, trying to hide in the shadows as the people of Skyhold retired for the day. Citizens, soldiers, merchants, and mages alike were keen to forget their week, eager to enjoy a couple of well earned hours of rest, and a fair few were making their way to the Herald's Rest tavern, whilst others were gathering into the main hall for games of Wicked Grace, and a hot supper. Since arriving from Haven in the most terrible of circumstances, the people had been somewhat reserved in their nightly affairs. The loss of so many lives had dulled the laughter and faded the smiles on the people of Skyhold. Yet tonight, the Inquisitor could finally feel a small release from the heavy blanket that covered everyone. It had not lifted, but it was a start.

'Inquisitor.' called out a voice behind, and Elaidrid turned to find Leliana watching her with curiosity by a merchant stall nearby 'It is rather later to be checking up on the horses, don't you think?'. Elaidrid chuckled as she stepped out of the shadows, knowing she had been caught and that there was no plausible reason for her shadowy behaviour. 'Leliana, I was just getting some...air.' she replied quickly 'If you're looking for Josephine, I saw her in the hall a few hours ago trying to impress Varric with some fine, Antivan wine.'. Leliana's eyes lingered on her for a moment, before turning to leave 'Try to have some fun Inquisitor.' she called back loftily 'Just for one night….do try.'.

Rolling her eyes, the mage sighed in relief as she watched the spymaster walk off, leaning back against the stables once more. That was the problem, all the fun was being had at The Herald's Rest, Skyhold's lively tavern, and she was desperately avoiding that place like the plague. Rubbing her short, rather choppy chestnut hair with the back of her hand, she looked up towards the hazy cloud drifting across the path of the full moon up ahead. _Krem_. Elaidrid shook her head in frustration as thoughts of the Bull's charger crept into her mind.

It had been a few months now since the Iron Bull and his group of mercenaries had arrived at the fortress, and while the Qunari was an entertaining and highly skilled warrior, his lieutenant had been somewhat more of a...distraction to the Inquisitor. At first, Elaidrid didn't know what to make of Cremisius Aclassi. The first time she met him outside the doors of the chantry in Haven, he had taken her by surprise, asking her to come to the Storm Coast to meet with his boss, the Iron Bull. He had a sharp wit about him that wasn't like many of the other soldiers she had come across since joining the Inquisition. Krem was down to earth, extremely loyal to the Bull, and more interested in drinking with the Chargers than hobnobbing with the rest of the Inquisition. Krem believed in the cause, and had convinced the Iron Bull to offer aid to the Inquisition. He was a good man. Aside from first impressions, Elaidrid knew little about Krem personally, only that he had originally come from Tevinter but later fled, something the Iron Bull had mentioned in brief passing. The Bull had also mentioned he was Aqun-Athlok, born one gender but living another.

During the days at Skyhold, the Chargers had kept to themselves as they trained, and Elaidrid hardly saw them between venturing out of Skyhold and working with the war counsel. Then one day, while the Inquisitor was walking through the herb courtyard, she had bumped straight into the Bull's lieutenant as she foolishly attempted to read some papers whilst walking at the same time. The force of bumping into a soldier equipped with full armour, while the mage was wearing only her soft cloth tunic and pants, knocked the wind out of her as she fell hard to the ground. Elaidrid threw a soft smile in the shadows, biting her lip. Krem had been so kind and concerned about her, picking her up from the ground with his strong arms, and asking if she was ok more than once. Perhaps it was her imagination, but before the Lieutenant left the courtyard that day he had thrown her a playful wink, just one, before heading back to his crew. It was a small and insignificant gesture really, but the Inquisitor had been fondly thinking about it for over a week now.

It seemed Elaidrid's feelings were getting the better of her, and now she had resorted to hiding near the stables until everyone was well drunk and unaware of her passing by, before trying to escape to her quarters for the night. With a heavy sigh, Elaidrid pushed herself off the stable wall she was leaning against and began to ascend the cold, stone stairs up to the main courtyard of Skyhold. Laughter and shrieking met her ears as a few groups scattered across the training quarters, sharing more than one barrel of mead between them. It was good to see the men and women so festive.

Keeping her eyes down, the mage quickened her pace, only to spot the Iron Bull sitting on the foot of the stairs leading up to the main hall. _Shit_. 'Hey Boss!' called out the Qunari 'You look too serious. Come have a drink with us.'. 'Uh yeah..no.' muttered Elaidrid 'I was actually going somewhere..um, business..'. The Iron Bull laughed 'This late at night? If it's not the kind of business I'm thinking of, it can wait until tomorrow. Come, Krem just opened some of the good stuff.'. The mage's heart started beating faster as the Bull mentioned his lieutenant's name. The Qunari nudged his head across the way. 'Let's go. You need a break, and the troops need to see their Inquisitor acting like a normal person who drinks ale and talks shit.' he commanded. 'It's not the best night for it-' began the mage before stopping mid sentence, seeing the towering Qunari stand over her, with arms crossed and an unforgiving stare. 'Ugh! Fine Bull, you win.' replied Elaidrid, begrudgingly following her warrior towards The Herald's Rest.

The merry tune of a lute and the sweet voice of the bard, Maryden, could be heard drifting out of the tavern as Elaidrid entered through it's humble wooden doors, greeted with a loud room packed with people busily drinking and full of cheer. Sera was playing darts with a group of soldiers by the doorway, and she poked her tongue out at Elaidrid before scoring a perfect bullseye. The mage chuckled to herself, always entertained by the mischievous rogue's antics. A few patrons roared at Sera's feat, raising their drinks to her as she dusted her hands in smug appreciation. Elaidrid and the Iron Bull continued further into the tavern, past the staircase, towards the back of the inn.

The Chargers and some of Cullen's soldiers were splayed out across a few tables, busily pouring amber liquid into their cups and downing it faster than it was being served. Krem was sitting closest to the window, his husky laugh sounding across the room, drawing the mage's eyes to the lieutenant. A slight flush crossed the her cheeks as Krem looked over, noticing the Iron Bull approaching, and then behind him, the Inquisitor. Elaidrid and Krem locked eyes for a few moments, as his deep brown eyes melted into her blue gaze, before turning away again. 'Pull up a seat boss. We drink strong tonight.' ordered the Iron Bull, straddling a bench and easing his weight into in as it creaked tiredly beneath.

After two or three flagons, and many unreciprocated glances over to the window where Krem remained, Elaidrid began to wonder whether what she had felt in that courtyard was all in her head. 'I need some air, back in a moment.' muttered the mage to her drinking companions. Exiting through a side door of the tavern, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief to be away from the bustling room once more. A frown fell heavy across her face, and she let out a frustrated groan. _I'm such a fool_. Krem owed her nothing, and yet she felt angry at the soldier for making her feel all these complex emotions. Maybe that's what he did to everyone, only she was naive enough to fall for it. To make matters worse, the Charger had done _nothing_. How could she be feeling intense pain, humiliation, and desire from...nothing?

Fumbling for her pouch attached to her belt, she pulled out a small pipe and some smoking herbs recently acquired from Blackwall, and lit it hastily, resting back against the stone walls as she puffed soft plumes of smoke into the warm summer evening. As awkward as it was back in the tavern, at least she knew now that Krem wasn't interested in her. It saved her the embarrassment and inconvenience of finding that out later down the track, and at least she could maintain a skerrick of dignity. Maybe.

As the mage chuckled bitterly to herself, the door of the tavern opened once more, and Krem emerged, looking around the courtyard quickly before laying his sight on the mage. With a sheepish grin as he rubbed the side of his cheek, moving towards her with a swagger in his step, throwing a half smile her way. 'Mind if I join?' he asked. Elaidrid's chest was beating harder than when she had faced three brown bears in the Hinterlands the previous week, but she managed to throw a nod to the request. 'Krem, it's good to see you again.' grinned the mage, bashfully looking away after locking eyes with the mercenary. His eyes were deep and almost melted in hers, and she couldn't help but notice a bright, smiling spark behind them.

Leaning against the wall beside her, Krem seemed in good spirits, a small smile never leaving his lips as he ran his fingers through his short, brown crop of hair, shaved at the sides and longer at the top. Tall and strongly built with a warrior's physique, Krem was very handsome, and Elaidrid knew she was staring too long and too hard at the soldier than was socially acceptable.

'Nice night for it.' he remarked before taking a swig from his flagon, and holding it out towards the mage to share. Elaidrid grinned, accepting the drink and took a large sip. 'Bull wasn't joking.' she chuckled 'This tastes fancy.'. 'It's the good stuff.' mused Krem 'Gotta enjoy it sometimes, eh?'. Taking another swig from his flagon, he looked over to the mage 'How'd you pull up the other day when I slammed you with my armour?'. A puff of smoke escaped Elaidrid's mouth as she coughed in response, and the pair chuckled. 'Painful.' she grimaced 'Next time I'll watch where I'm going!.'. 'I was glad we bumped into each other. Well not the bumped part.' remarked Krem mischievously 'I haven't seen you round much.'. Elaidrid bit her lip, knowing all too well that was her intention. She didn't know where she stood with Krem, and even now she was uncertain about whether he was out here with her by chance...or something more.

Perhaps a nervous habit, Krem was fidgeting with the loose stones on the wall beside him. 'I've wanted to speak with you..and your group for a while, but everything has been so busy. How did you end up with the Chargers?' asked Elaidrid between puffs of her pipe. With a soft chuckle, he looked across to her 'That's a long story right there, but to sum it up, the Iron Bull saved my life. I was attacked by a Tevinter tribune for deserting, and the Iron Bull came in and saved me. Lost an eye during the process.'. The mage threw him a stunned look 'Really? That's how it happened? Shit, I had no idea.'. Krem chuckled, nudging her side playfully with his arm 'It's ok. It happened a while back now, and I've been one of the Iron Bull's mercenaries ever since. He's a good boss that one, didn't have to do what he did. But he did.'. Krem took another large sip, resting deeper back against the stones and looking now more relaxed, as he gazed up into the night sky.

Elaidrid was grinning, pleased with the playful nudge from her companion. The more she stood here talking and drinking with the mercenary, the more she was enjoying herself. Of course, after a few more sips of Krem's ale, her inhibitions were growing less and less. She found herself wanting more and more, to reach up to the tall warrior, wrap her arms around his brood neck and….

'Elaidrid. Elaidrid?' remarked Krem with a sly look 'Was I boring you that much?'. The mage blushed. 'N-no.' she replied hastily 'I, uh, was just thinking how Leliana told me earlier to go and have some fun, and I was a bit skeptical about that ever happening….but I'm having a good time tonight.'. She played with her hair, her fingers fumbling nervously as Krem watched on, a broad grin forming across his lips.

'Inquisitor!' called out a stern voice from in front of the pair, and they looked up to see Cassandra approaching, a firm jaw and serious expression on her face. 'I'm sorry for the late hour, but we need you in the war room. A Tevinter agent has arrived and is down in the prisons as we speak. You must come now.'. The Seeker turned as fast as she came, heading towards the main hall with a heavy stride.

Elaidrid sighed heavily. 'What was I saying?' she remarked bitterly, taking one last sip from Krem's flagon before handing it back to the soldier. 'It's been fun.' she added. 'It has.' smiled Krem 'We should do it again soon.'. 'Sounds good.' replied Elaidrid, a delighted grin spreading across her face. Krem hesitated for a moment, before softly placing his hand on her waist, leaning down towards Elaidrid and planting a soft, brief kiss on her cheek before drawing back, his hands resting on her body a moment longer than required. Her breath drew fast as the soldier kept a fast grin. 'Don't have too much fun up there.' he teased, flashing another wink to the mage before heading back into the tavern.

Unable to wipe the enormous smile now plastered across her face, Elaidrid turned to the steps, jumping up them two at a time with a bounce in her stride. The experience of Krem's lips softly pressed on her cheek was still fresh in her mind, his strong but gentle hands on her waist, lingering…... The mage shivered. It was going to be hard to concentrate on the matters at hand tonight, but she did not care. Nothing at this moment could tear her away from her thoughts, and for that, she was eternally grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

There was never enough time to spend time alone these days, and alone was something Elaidrid Trevelyan had always craved for. Being alone and being at peace. In the past, and more so now in the present. Of days when there were no decisions to be made, or sentences to be passed. A time when there was no breaches to seal, or the ancient Tevinter magister Corypheus to contend with. So when Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana set off for the day in different directions on their various endeavours and tasks, leaving the Inquisitor back at Skyhold, Elaidrid knew she finally had her chance. Slipping out of the gates as silently as an assassin, at mid-morning, Elaidrid finally felt free. Or as close to free as she could, having had to explain exactly where she was going to the guards posted at the entrance of the keep, and finding, to her displeasure, that one of them was keeping a watchful gaze on her from close by.

Scurrying over rock and hill, the mage made her way to semi secluded spot where the battlements of Skyhold rose high above, the stone walls foreboding and unforgiving from this angle. The air was clean and fresh, and she breathed it in deeply, releasing the tension that had being growing inside of her. Between the formal duties of the Inquisition and the informal matters of her consuming thoughts, there hardly seemed a spare moment to just breath.

A short whistle sounded behind her, and she turned around to see Krem walking up towards her, a slight skip in his step and mischievous grin on his face as he approached. Dressed in the typical garb of the Chargers, a steel cuirass swung heavily off his chest with gauntlets and pauldrons to boot, he moved with surprising agility for such a plethora of metal. A flutter stirred within her as she waved to him. 'Krem!' exclaimed Elaidrid with pleasant surprise. It had been three days since she had drank with the Bull's lieutenant at The Herald's Rest. Three days since Krem had planted one soft and lingering kiss on her cheek. And three days of replaying the moment in her head, over and over again until all sense of sanity had been long lost.

'Is the Bull looking for me?' asked Elaidrid. Krem chuckled as he sidled up to the mage, planting himself on a largish rock opposite her. 'No, the boss isn't after you.' he replied merrily 'Although I think he would have made me bash him all morning with that damn stick if I hadn't escaped when I did.'. Resting his boots hard against the stone, Krem picked up a few bits of leaf and twig, tearing pieces off and playfully throwing them towards the mage. 'Funny place to hang out.' teased the Charger. 'How did you know I was here?' grinned Elaidrid 'I didn't think anyone saw me leave.'. 'Hah!' mused the Charger 'The Inquisitor may ran but she can't hide. But to be honest, I reached the outside of the gates hoping to escape myself, and got chattin with the guards, and one of them mentioned you were out here.'.

The mage nodded with a soft smile. Perhaps having eyes on where she roamed had worked out for the best. 'So what are you doing out here?' inquired Krem 'Not much out here to battle with, or seal with your spectacular, glowing fingers.'. He waved his fingers teasingly in front of the mage, producing a chuckle from them both. 'That's the point!' replied Elaidrid 'There is nothing to do out here. Don't you ever wish for that sometimes? That there is nothing to do except just to be?'. The soldier shrugged with a nonchalant air 'Aye sometimes, I guess, between missions the Chargers would often have a few weeks here and there to go out and do whatever we pleased. I went to Val Royeaux once, poncy little place full of toffy nobles with too much coin for their own good, and who charge too much for their spirits.'. Elaidrid laughed 'Yes, that pretty much sums up how I found it to be also.'. The lieutenant's brown eyes lingered over her for a moment, a fond smile on his face before he looked out over the view, possibly trying to distract himself. 'I guess I like fighting the good fight.' remarked Krem 'Always have, always will.'. He threw another piece of stick at her with a grin 'It's what I do best.'.

Suddenly he jumped up, spritely as could be, offering his hand to the mage, who took it hesitantly with a confused, albeit amused, expression. 'Come on.' he grinned 'This place is ok, but I can take you somewhere much better. I'm bettin you've never been there either!.'. 'If it involves bears or dragons, count me out' remarked the mage dryly. He nudged her playfully in her side. 'I can't promise that.' he taunted.

Pulling her aside to a lower path nearby, Krem kept his fingers interlaced with hers as he drew her along, taking turns and twists through rock and tree, valley and hill, until they came to a small alcove of trees, drawn together at the top of their branches and a small archway entrance leading in. Pulling her in amongst the trees, Elaidrid found herself standing in a room, crate and bed on one side, a small wooden desk with a lantern on the other. Some boxes and books lay scattered about, and one locked wooden chest rested near the entrance. The floor was dark brown dirt, soft like silt, and the walls were trunks from the trees. It was a strange, yet astonishingly beautiful alcove sanctuary to be nestled so hidden away.

'It ain't much but it's home, for now at least.' grinned Krem, waving his hand around the room in a pleased way. Elaidrid looked around in awe before turning her sight on the lieutenant again. 'Wait. You live here? In a ring of trees?' she asked bemusedly. 'Beats the leaking ceilings, drafts and rats of Skyhold.' quipped Krem, crouching down to light the lantern on the table 'No snoring Bull either, that one will keep you up even when you're three rooms aside with thick stone wall in between.'. Elaidrid walked over to the arch doorway, pushing the makeshift cloth door aside, and looked out at the forest. Running below, in the nearby valley, a small stream weaved it's way between the soft ferns. 'Fresh water also. I'm going to have a sip, be right back.' she remarked, heading towards the stream.

Running her hands lightly past the long grass as she meandered down towards the trickling water, she cast a pleased smile, astonished at how her day was turning out. Alone with Krem. They hadn't talked about the other night, and to be honest there was not much to discuss. Yet Elaidrid was secretly hoping Krem would put his hands on her again and kiss her on the cheek once more. On her lips. She caught her breath, feeling the warmth grow on her cheeks as she pressed forward.

Reaching the cool running water, she leant over the rushing ripples to cup some in her hands, and brought it to her lips. Her eyes drew in terror as she felt a cold blade pointed between her shoulder blades, and she let the water fall. 'Don't move' ordered a stern voice, before calling over to their companions 'Eh you fellas! Look what we got over here.'. Elaidrid's heart dropped. She was surrounded by rogue bandits, and she was defenceless. A rough pair of hands pulled her up from the river bed where she was crouched, and spun her around. She turned to face a toothless, scar riddled man, leathered skin and hardened lines etched across his face. 'Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself.' mused the bandit, sword held fast as four of his companions came stumbling through the thicket towards her. Shit. Elaidrid knew she could cast magic, staff or no, but she needed space and time to recite.

'Come on boss, let's take her back to camp.' suggested one of the bandits eagerly, and a few others replied with 'ayes' in approval. The bandit in front of her, apparently the leader of the rabble, grinned and grabbed her arm roughly, pressing his fingers painfully into her skin. 'No need to take her back to camp.' called out a familiar voice, and she looked up to see Krem, casually leaning against a tree nearby. 'Who the fuck are you?' snarled the bandit, holding Elaidrid tight 'Fuck off already. We found her.'. 'No I kidnapped her fair and square. Back in Ferelden.' replied Krem light heartedly 'She's some noble's daughter, ya see? Got a ransom and everything. Stupid wench escaped down here without me knowing.'.

Krem's eyes looked into Elaidrid's for a moment, they were calm as if reassuring her she was going to be ok, before he turned around to the four men coming up towards him. 'Well, she's our wench now.' spat one of the bandits 'So piss off.'. Krem raised his hands smugly. 'Fair enough, a claim's a claim, but I want my coin back.' he replied 'She stole it before she ran off.'. Krem looked sternly towards the man who was holding Elaidrid 'I want my coin back and I'll go. You can have her, too much bloody trouble anyway.'. The lieutenant's gaze fell hard and sharp, waiting for his stolen boon.

After a few moments of silent glares, the bandit leader loosened his grip on Elaidrid. 'Give him his coin back.' he growled dangerously, shoving her forward towards Krem. Krem held his gaze on the bandit as the mage approached, closer and closer, until she was in front of the soldier, looking up at him as he stood calmly before her. Suddenly, Krem grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forcefully down a small slope away from the men. With a yelp, Elaidrid hit the ground hard and rolled, sharp sticks catching in her hair and clothes as she tumbled. Up the bank, she could hear fighting, and the clash of swords. It seemed Krem had taken on the five bandits single handedly.

Desperately scrambling to her feet, Elaidrid bolted up the slope to see Krem shoulder charging one of the men, ramming hard in his side before forcing the hilt of his sword upwards into the face of the bandit. The rogue fell back on the ground, broken nose and bleeding, as Krem continue his assault on the next two bandits taking swipes of steel at him. The Charger was agile and fast, jumping back and pulling narrowly to the side, yet he packed a punch where it counted the most, as another bandit fell backwards in agony. Muttering a Winter's Grasp spell on her lips, Elaidrid threw her hands forward, jetting out coldness that encased the bandit leader in a sheet of ice.

Another one of the men threw a punch at the Charger, who copped it square in the left side of his face, making him stagger for a moment before plunging his blade deeply into the shoulder of the offender. As Elaidrid prepared to cast another spell, she felt a stinging thud on the back of her head, stars falling across her eyes as she collapsed on the ground. With a metal gauntlet, one of the men had come up behind the mage and slogged her forcefully at the back of her head. Yelling crossed her ears, of men scurrying away and then silence, a darkness crossing her eyes before she felt a pair of hands holding her sides.

'Elaidrid.' called out Krem fearfully 'Elaidrid. Are you ok? Open your eyes, please...'. She felt the warmth of Krem's breath beside her face, trying to determine whether she was breathing, and his strong arms scooped her up, cradling her head as he pulled away the strands of hair falling across her face. The mage's eyes flickered open, and the Charger breathed out a long and relieved sigh. 'By the blazes, you're ok. You're ok now.' he murmured, smiling softly as he softly ran his fingers over her forehead. Krem's face was splattered in blood, and sweat beaded his brow, his brown hair dishevelled after fighting the bandits.

'Are you ok?' murmured Elaidrid, trying to pull herself up, but with a gentle hand, Krem held her down. 'Nay, rest a while.' he murmured softly 'I'm ok. Looks like I came down to find you at the right moment, eh? Pack of bloody cowards.'. The concern in Krem's face was deep as he cradled Elaidrid. She held her hand up toward the soldier, her fingers running lightly over the skin of his cheekbone that was presenting a rather large, blood bruised welt. Krem chuckled. 'Ah, that's nothing to be worried about' he remarked dismissively, although suitably pleased with the attention 'Expected worse from five men. Guess it's why they're out here skulkin in the woods attacking people.'.

Elaidrid smiled, not pulling her touch away from the Charger's face as he smiled down towards her. 'Thank you.' she whispered 'You saved my life.'. Krem grinned. 'It was my pleasure.' he replied, adding cheekily 'Although you owe me a drink now, fair and square.'. The mage went silent as her blue eyes looked deeply into the soldier's set of brown, and she caught her breath as Krem caressed her cheek with his fingers. 'I'm just glad you're ok.' he murmured 'For a moment when I saw you on the ground-'. Krem faltered, eye's flickering away before turning back to Elaidrid, his face serious. With strong arms pulling her towards him, Krem drew Elaidrid to face him before drawing his lips softly to hers. The mage ran her hands around his neck, as Krem pulled her up against his armoured chest, holding her tight and kissing her deeply.

Pulling away at last, Krem held a wide grin on his face. 'I'm beginning to think you being knocked over is my lucky charm.' he teased. 'It's not that bad considering the reward.' quipped Elaidrid, bashfully running her hands across her hair. He ran his hands across Elaidrid's curves, a pleased look on his face, before tenderly cupping her face, leaning down to kiss the mage once more. His soft tongue fluttered against hers, and the pair exchanged a more heated embrace. Elaidrid loved how confident Krem was, from his witty banter and underhanded comments, to effortlessly fighting a pack of bandits five to one, and finally, to torturing her with deep, passionate kisses.

When the pair finally withdrew from each other, Krem pulled her off the ground, grinning the whole while. He laced his fingers between hers and pulled her gently along. 'Come on.' he murmured 'As much as I would like to stay here with you for a lot, lot longer, I think we better return to Skyhold before anymore well wishers come our way.'. Hand in hand, the pair pressed on, walking silently back to the keep only to pause, exchanging grins and smirks all the way back.


End file.
